It is proposed to study the effects of some cyclic AMP analogs on renal function and metabolism. Using an isolated perfused rat kidney, the capacity of these analogs to (1) penetrate renal cells, (2) alter protein kinase activity, (3) alter cyclic AMP phosphodiesterase activity and cyclic AMP levels, (4) be metabolized to other purine analogs, (5) alter levels of purines in kidney and extracellular fluids, (6) regulate renal gluconeogenesis, and (7) regulate the renal reabsorption of water and ions (Ca, Na, K, phosphate, bicarbonate). Analogs to be tested include substitutions at or on the N1, N6, C8, O2' and on the phosphate moiety (5') of cyclic AMP. High pressure liquid chromatography will be used to quantitate analogs and their metabolites.